


You're My Trophy

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Basically celebration smut, Don't like this tagging thing, GOT7 wins again, M/M, Markson has been killing me a lot lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon





	You're My Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfectiousKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfectiousKpop/gifts), [seitsemannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitsemannen/gifts), [Harlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlot/gifts).



“GOT7! Congratulations!”

Those words sent delicate shivers down Jackson’s spine, his eyes filling with happy tears as he looked at Jaebum, listening as he said his speech. He momentarily got distracted when he saw Mark standing behind Youngjae.

With a smile, he reached over and pulled his boyfriend closer, wrapping an arm around his waist as the older laid his head on his shoulder.

“We’ve made it.” He whispered, pulling Mark closer to him and brushing his lips against his ear.

Mark smiled at the words, but didn’t move to look at Jackson, keeping his eyes on the camera and pointing at it, laughing gleefully.

When Jaebum was done with his speech and the encore stage began, Jackson moved to grab the microphone, yelling cheerfully out to the fans.

“Tuan Yien! Tuan Yien!” Jackson chanted, looking towards his beautiful lover.

“GaGa!” Mark replied, his voice high pitch as he raced to the front of the stage, waving to all the fans.

~

When they finally got back to the dorm a while later, Jackson had his arm around Mark’s waist and was currently giving him multiple kisses on the cheek, taking in the adorable giggle the older emitted.

“Alright. JYP said that he wants to buy all of a meal. Are you guys up for it?” Jaebum asked, looking at them with a smile.

“Nah, I’m good. Mark and I are probably going to get some sleep.” Jackson said, basically speaking for the older.

He met Mark’s gaze with a subtle smirk, only for the older to roll his eyes and recuperate the smirk. He knew what was to come.

The other members only nodded and left the dorm once more, BamBam screaming something in Thai along the way.

Once the door was shut, Jackson turned around and walked up to Mark, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Letting out a pleased hum, Mark immediately responded to the kiss, placing his hands on Jackson's waist and pulling him closer. It wasn't until a second later that he let out a low moan when Jackson tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. Jackson smirked, running his hands down Mark's back until he cupped his ass and pulled him up, causing the older to let out a soft grunt and wrap his legs around Jackson's waist.

Not breaking the kiss, Jackson made his way towards their bedroom, squeezing Mark's ass a couple times along the way. After a moment, Mark pulled away once they were at the door and opened it, letting it glide open as Jackson made his way through and shut it back with his foot. Carrying his boyfriend to the bed, he put him down gently before crawling on top of him.

"Congratulations on the win, GaGa." Mark whispered, spreading his legs a bit so the younger could lay between them comfortably.

"You too. But I count you as a win as well." Jackson muttered, leaning down to press kisses along Mark's neck, sucking at the skin here and there and eliciting some delicious moans from the older.

Once he was done marking the older, Jackson moved to kiss Mark once more, puling him into a heated kiss as he licked his way into the older's mouth, tangling his tongue with his own. He pulled away a moment later and slid Mark's shirt off before taking his off as well. He allowed it when Mark sat up, kissing along his chest for a moment before he pushed the older back down with a smirk. Bending down, he nipped at the skin along the older's collarbone, having always found this part beautiful. Although everything about Mark was extremely beautiful.

"God, you're beautiful." He muttered, speaking his thoughts aloud.

Mark only chuckled, his breath hitching when Jackson dipped his tongue into the hollow of his collarbone and nibbled at the skin to leave a hickey.

"Stop teasing me, GaGa." Mark muttered, growing impatient.

Jackson usually liked to take things slow and make Mark beg, but he actually wanted to be inside Mark right that moment. He pulled away and allowed Mark to kick his jeans off before he reached down and slid the older's boxers off, throwing them to the floor beside the bed. He paused momentarily to admire his lover's body, never getting enough of it. He reached in between his mattress and the wall for the lube, taking hold of it and placing it down on the bed next to him.

"Condom?" Jackson asked, gazing at the older with lust filled eyes. They usually go back and forth between using a condom and not.

Shaking his head, Mark motioned for Jackson to just get on with it, spreading his legs a little more to get comfortable. He smiled at his boyfriend, biting his lip and pulling the younger down by the back of his neck, kissing him.

Jackson responded to the kiss gleefully, the kiss becoming sloppy a few seconds later. He pulled away and grabbed the lube, spreading some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up a bit. He smirked down at his boyfriend before lowering himself to kiss along the length of Mark's cock as he slid a finger into his entrance, making sure to slide it in slow and carefully.

"GaGa." Mark breathed breathlessly, tangling his fingers in Jackson's hair and tugging at it when the younger wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, sucking gently but doing nothing further.

Jackson glanced up at the older, his intense gaze sending shivers down Mark's spine and he let out a moan when Jackson slid in two more fingers, wiggling them around for a moment. When he found what he was looking for and pressed his fingers against the spot, Mark arched his back and moaned quietly, biting his lip.

Chuckling softly, Jackson pulled his fingers out and covered his cock with some lube. He dropped the bottle down on the mattress before spreading Mark's legs again and lining himself up at Mark's entrance. He braced one hand against Mark's hip, sliding in and groaning softly once he was inside the older's tight heat.

"Oh shit." Mark whispered, gripping the pillow underneath his head and using his other hand to wrap around Jackson's bicep. The full feeling he always had when Jackson was inside him always blew his mind.

Once Mark was adjusted and relaxed, Jackson pulled out before sliding back in, setting a pace that was just right for the both of them. He grunted gently, looking down at Mark, who had his eyes closed and was moaning quietly. He smirked and leaned down, thrusting shallowly as he nipped at the older's ear, sucking along his neck.

"Moan louder for me, Yien. Tell me who you belong to." Jackson whispered, shifting a bit and giving a rather hard thrust, making the older whimper.

"Gaga! I belong to you." Mark moaned out, this time louder. He never was the most vocal even in bed, but Jackson has his ways when it came to bringing out Mark's beautiful voice.

"Yeah, you do. You belong only to me. Only I get to make you like this." Jackson growled out, thrusting harder.

Mark cried out sharply when Jackson hit his prostate head on, digging his nails in Jackson's arm as he moaned out loud, throwing his head back. He panted heavily, reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, but Jackson shoved his hand away.

"You can come untouched. You've done it before." The younger grumbled, his breathing labored.

Mark huffed out a laugh between another moan, wrapping his legs around Jackson's waist and dragging him closer, opening his eyes to meet Jackson's own lust filled ones. He keened quietly when his prostate was hit again, the familiar bubble of warmth spreading throughout his stomach.

"I-I'm close." Mark whispered, pulling Jackson down once more to bring him into a deep and rough kiss, sliding his tongue along his. 

With a few more thrusts, Mark arched into Jackson and let out a muffled cry of pleasure, shooting ropes of white along both their stomachs. He slumped down into the bed, moaning quietly as Jackson continued to thrust into him, catching his own climax and coming inside the older.

Breathing heavily, Jackson pulled out and grabbed a shirt from the floor, wiping them both clean before laying on the bed and pulling the older closer to him. Mark smiled, snuggling into his boyfriend and pulling the sheet over the both of them.

"I love you, Gaga." Mark mumbled, yawning softly.

"I love you too, Yien. And congratulations for the winning trophy." He mumbled, smiling as his boyfriend fell asleep.


End file.
